Accidental Melody
by alaya parsons
Summary: I’m Aya, and up to this day I have done a wonderful job at hiding my abnormal gift. From everyone. Otherwise I would become a guinea pig, prodded and poked, until someone could explicate what I already knew my gift was, unexplainable.


**Hi everyone! **

**This is my first fanfiction and I am really excited about it :). I hope my writing makes sense to yall. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing in this story that is mine is Aya, the rest ****Stephanie Meyer**** stole from me a long time ago. :P J/k. Oh, and I also do not own ANY of the songs I put in here. If ****there is a song**** that I wrote I will tell yall. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains rape. **

_Italics- Thoughts of the persons POV I am writing from and also Aya's gift. _

**Bold- Authors notes**

_**Bold & Italics- The songs. **_

SUMMARY:

My name is Alaya Lee Parsons, Aya for short, up to this day I have done a wonderful job at hiding my abnormal gift. From _everyone_. Otherwise I would become a guinea pig, prodded and poked, until someone could explicate what I already knew my gift was, unexplainable.

------------------------------

Chapter One - Stuck

Just eight minutes left. Eight minutes more of math, then I am free from Hillary and Amber, the gossip queens of Troy High School. Amber and Hillary have hated me since the first day I began here. _They would hate anyone that gave them competition, _I thought_. _

When I first moved here a year ago, everyone wanted to be my friend and a lot of the guys wanted to be my boyfriend. I turned them down fast, hormonal teenage guys trying to hit on me is not 'my cup 'o tea' as my mom would say it. _It wouldn't be as bad if you weren't pretty, _my mind blamed. My short blonde hair, mood ring blue eyes, and curvy figure seemed to draw men to me. Often people tell me I look like a brand of Barbie. _I wish I were Barbie. My life would be so much easier and carefree._ But I am not Barbie. If I were the bell would have already rung. I looked down, glaring daggers at my watch. _Hurry up_, I pleaded silently, _I can't take much more of the bimbos babbling_.

I rested back into my chair and sighed. Lately I had not been getting much sleep. My mom coming home from work at late hours, and my dad drinking 'till he passed out on the couch, kept me awake worrying. Dad used to not be a slob. A couple of years ago, before I told him about what happened, he was perfectly fine, normal even. Thinking about my dad made me feel guilty, I ruined his life, his happiness. I should have known not to tell him. _Okay Aya, stop, you don't want to burst out crying in front of all these people who already think you're an emotional wreck. Wow. See you really are crazy. Thinking to yourself in third person isn't normal. Stop it. _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Maybe I could get a couple minutes of sleep.

"Yeah they should be here today. Did you know, all seven of them are adopted," Amber's shrill voice rang out.

_Or not…_

"That's crazy!" gasped Hillary.

"Yeah I know. I can't wait to meet them. Jackie saw a couple of them at the hospital when her grandma went to get chemo and said they were freakishly pale, but super hot."

_'Are they really going on about this still?' _I thought. Monday, over the p.a. system, Mr. Varnish our principal announced that we had seven students transferring into Troy High. That's proof to how small this school really is. I mean, _who _announces the arrival of new students over the p.a. system? Well that's how they do it in Troy, Montana. _At least I know how everyone knew about me before I started here a year ago. _It was Thursday now, and still no kids. I was beginning to doubt Mr. Varnish.

A year ago I never thought I would be trapped in a small town all the way up in Montana. When my mom said she wanted to move far, she really meant it. I hated almost everything about Montana. I missed my old home in Texas where the sun shined, and you could differentiate between the seasons. All that it did here was rain and snow. Sunny days were nearly non-existent.

A shrill _bring_ pulled me from my musings. _Yes! I love you bell! _I slid out of my seat grabbing my backpack and raced towards the door. _Gym here I come. _Three more steps to freedom, two, on-

"Alaya I need to speak with you," Mrs. Summers, my Algebra 2 teacher, called out.

_'No, no, noooo_, _just keep walking Aya. Pretend you didn't hear her,' _my mind . Summers loves pulling me behind after class and lecturing me. _Walk faster. You're almost there. _

Just as I was almost at the door I felt a gentle tapping on my arm. _Ugh caught. _I groaned and turned defeated, ready to glare down the evil person who captured me.

"Alaya, Mrs. Summers wants to talk to you," Sarah shyly stated staring at her hands. She glanced up and I saw her face twist into a grimace. _Stop glaring Aya. You don't want to lose the one person in this school that treats you well. Besides she is trying to help you. _

I smiled reassuringly, "Oh I didn't hear her. Thanks for telling me Sarah."

A blush spread on her face. _Man she is too shy for her own good. _"Oh-um no problem. I'll see you at lunch," she stammered out, rushing to the door. _I wish I could do that, _I stared longingly at the door, _but I'm stuck here with the Wicked Witch of the West._

I slogged over to Mrs. Summers desk and leaned on the edge. _Be polite Aya, _my mind reminded me. "Yes Mam?" Here it comes. The same exact speech she gives me once a week.

In three.

_Alaya I noticed that you are still not paying attention in class._

Two.

_I don't know how you are making good grades. Are you cheating? _

One.

"Alaya I know we had this talk last week, and the week before that," she began, "You still are not paying attention during my lessons. You gaze off into space while I am teaching. That is unacceptable behavior."

_Nag, Nag, Nag. What's the fastest way to get out of this. Think, think. Ummmm.... apologize? _"I'm sorry Mrs. Summers. I didn't mean to."

_Here it comes._

_Wait for it._

_Waaait for it.._

"I do not understand how you are making such high grades when you hardly even pay attention the lesson. I am inclined to believe that you are copying off of other people."

_Bingo. _

"No Mrs. Summers. I am not cheating. I just took this course last year at my other school. I already know the material." _For the millionth time._

"Yes you have told me that before. You don't have to keep repeating yourself." _Obviously I do need too. _"Well just pay more attention in class okay?"

"I will." _If I can control it, _my mind corrected.

"Okay get going to your next class. The bells going to ring in a couple minutes."

My eyes flashed to my watch. Nine thirty nine it read. "Crap," I mumbled running out of the door. That only gives me one minute to get from here, to my locker near the front of the school, and all the way to the gym at the back of the school. _God hates me. _I raced down the halls, darting between the throng of students. _Shouldn't they be in class by now? _I wondered.

I reached my locker in record time and grabbed the lock. _Spin right to clear it. Stop at thirty-one. Then turn left, pass six once then stop at it the second time. Now turn right and stop at fifteen._

_Click. _I yanked the lock and opened the door. I ran over everything I needed. _Gym clothes check. Literature book for fourth period check. Notebook and binder check. Now get to class Aya. _

I slammed my locker shut and sprinted down the hall, watching my feet as I ran. _Tripping would not be good right now._ _I must look really awkward. Books in front of me, strapped down to my chest with my arms. Just another reason for people to laugh._ _Almost there, almost there, keep running, _I coaxed in my head.

I was so lost in my own world, that when I rounded the corner I didn't see the seven people walking my way. But I certainly noticed after I crashed into what felt like a wall of ice.

The books in my hand scattered as I fell and a soft _umpfh _escaped my lips as I hit the ground. _What just happened, _my mind tried to process, _did I run into a wall?_

A _hiss_ of disgust pulled me out of my thinking. I glanced up to find who made the sound and gasped. Before me stood seven beautiful strangers. _This must be the Cullens, _I thought, _they are beautiful. _I froze, astounded by their beauty. _How can anyone be that beautiful? _In front of me stood a stunning blonde female with a body that any model would kill for. Holding her hand was a tall muscular man, he was _huge_, and had a sloppy grin plastered on his face. To the left of him was an equally beautiful tall blonde man. He had his arms wrapped around a short pixie like girl with spiked black hair who was bouncing with excitement. Beside the blonde was a beautiful girl with long auburn brown hair. She kindly smiled at me_. Like Sarah, _I thought_. _On her arm was a tall man, with boyish features and bronze hair. He gazed at me, slightly smiling, like he had just heard an inside joke. When I looked to the right of him, my breath caught in my throat. Beautiful did not even begin to describe him. I don't know any words that could describe him. His short dark brown hair, and high cheekbones made his face look perfectly chiseled. He was divine and glaring at me. _What did I do to you?_ Besides the paleness and beauty, they all had one thing in common. Gold. Their eyes were a golden topaz color.

The bell rang and brought me back to my thoughts. I reluctantly turned away from _him_ and began to apologize to the blonde. "I'm sorry I ran into you, I didn't see you."

She glared at me and with a voice full of malice warned, "Don't let it happen again."

I think in the end, me touching her (when I ran into her) and hearing her voice is what set my gift off. It was sensory overload.

_Colors swam in front of me twisting and turning. The tune of a song blaring in my mind, begging for release. Vague images of the blonde girl flashed behind my eyes. She was wearing a long dress. Her hair pulled back elegantly. She looked different, still beautiful, but not as stunning. She was smiling at a man that stood before her. She took the hand he offered her and they walked onto the dance floor. "You look beautiful tonight Rosalie," he whispered. _

_Rosalie, _I realized_,_ _her name is Rosalie. _

"Please not now," I moaned aloud. _Not in front of people Aya. _I tried to stand up, and almost did, but then a fresh wave of gritty images halted me. I fell back to my knees.

_I saw Rosalie lying on the street. Men surrounded her. She looked terrified, so frail. The man from the ball stood in front of her. "Royce please," she begged, tears falling from her eyes. He laughed and kicked her. "My friends and I are going to have some fun tonight," he taunted. I watched as one of his friends reached down and cut the front of her dress. She fought trying to stop him. The other man grabbed her arms and held her down._

A song raced behind the images, composing a bitter tune that I knew I needed to get out, and_ soon_. See this is my gift; music mixed with memories, memories woven into a song, a song that I am meant to sing. The part that ultimately scares people though, is that when I begin to sing the song, the memories I see, and even some of my own, are projected into the listeners mind. Never had it been this strong before. It was all consuming. Something was different this time, and it wasn't me. I needed a piano, and I needed it _now._

_Men climbed on top of Rosalie forcing themselves upon her. She lay defeated, dead looking. They finished fast, leaving her to die on the ground. I saw the life slipping from her eyes. Suddenly a man appeared from out of nowhere. He looked just like the Cullens. Blonde hair lay atop his head. He bent down to inspected her wounds and shook his head. "Save me," she pleaded. With uncertainty in his eyes, he bent forward and bit her neck, then her wrists. She lay still. Then she wailed, arms flaying around. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled. He reached down and scooped her up into his arms and then he was running faster than anything I had seen before. He started to explain what was going on. "You are turning into a vampire. It was the only way I could save you" I listened as he quickly explained the rest of what was going to happen to her._

Shaking, I looked up to the shocked and confused faces in front of me. I studied their expressions. The bonze man stood out. Stark confusion and dare I say… amazement? was written on his face. I saw his lips moving, but I could not hear anything. His family members turned and were looking at him, as if they were listening. _That's because they are Aya_, I thought, _vampires can talk faster and lower than a typical human can hear. A.K.A. me. _I took in their expressions; shock, apprehension, and more confusion. Then they all turned to stare at me.

_The song assaulted my mind again. _

_**Dun. Duh Nah Nah Nuh Nuuh. **_

_I need to get to the music room. This period no one is in there. Run fast before you start singing in the middle of the hall, _my mind commanded.

I stood up, humming the tune under my breath, and ran towards the music room. I heard a soft almost silent patter of feet following me. I quickly glanced back and saw all the Cullens following me. _Why have they not stopped me, or killed me yet? _I wondered.

When I finally reached the door I pulled it open and sprinted to the mahogany piano. I heard them walk in and stand behind me, and before I could feel anxious the music and images took over and I was pulled into memories.

**(a/n- This song is not mine! I am just using it and pretending Aya made it up. Go listen to it if you want. It is Fighter by Christina Aguilera.)**

My hands flew over the piano, smoothly stroking the keys. Soft words flew from my mouth. Gently flowing with the music.

"Hmp. After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you. But in the end I wanna thank you, because you made me that much stronger."

_**When I, thought I knew you.**_

_**Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust.**_

_**'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough **_

_Rosalie was smiling a sweet smile at her mom. She looked at Royce across the flourished table and smiled. He smiled back and stared eagerly into her soft blue eyes.__**  
**_

_**You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm**_

_She was laying on the street again, Royce's friend Jon smacking her in the face. "Worthless Bitch!" he screamed. She turned trying to crawl away. Another man grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back._

_**After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you**_

_The scene changed. I saw my old bedroom and me when I was ten years old. My Uncle Kevin standing at the door. He sat at the end of my bed and reached under the covers. I scooted back to the headboard of my bed and he moved closer. "Come on baby, don't play hard to get, you know you want this," he boasted. I started to cry. "Uncle Kevin please don't," I begged._

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
**_

_Rosalie is in a dark room. A bloody knife glitters in her hands. She presses it to Royce's skin. "Payback's a bitch," she sneers. She trails the knife gently across his throat, causing a small line of blood to form. Her eyes darken. She looks at the blood in disgust and spits in his face._

_**Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_I was in a courtroom, sitting in a chair next to the judge. A lawyer stood in front of me and asked a question. "Is the person that raped you in this room?" I nodded my head indicating that yes, he was here. "Ms. Parsons you are going to have to speak up so that the jury can hear you." "Yes," I mumbled quietly. "Could you please point to the person that raped you?" In the defendant seat sat Kevin. He glared threateningly at me. I lifted my shaking finger and pointed at him. _

_**How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretend not to know the truth  
**_

_Rosalie was dry sobbing on the bed. Crying for her life she lost, all because of him. He ruined her. Now even Edward didn't want her._

_**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WONT-STOP-ME**_

_Kevin was sitting with her dad pleading, "Jerry she came onto me. I swear it. I didn't want to." Her dad looked at him and screamed, "She's ten, Kevin, TEN FUCKING YEARS OLD!" He winded back his arm, clenched his fingers together, and punched Kevin._

_**  
**__**You thought I would forget  
I remembered**_

_Rosalie looked into Royce's eyes and smiled as his life wilted away._

_**I remembered  
Cause I remembered**_

_The juryman stood and announced, "We find the Defendant,_

_Kevin Parsons, guilty of aggravated sexually assault_

_of a minor."_

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

As I pressed the last keys of the song, I opened my eyes and came back to the present. My first coherent thought was '_shit.' _I stared down at the piano trying to figure out what to say _or how to escape. _Seven vampires stood behind me. '_Vampires drink blood. You have blood in you,' _one side of my brain rambled. '_They aren't going to hurt you. They seem nice enough,' _the other side argued. Then something hit me. _They could have just seen everything,' _I predicted. I felt a surge of embarrassment sweep through me. _Please God if you love me at all you will have not let them see that. _

Eventually I decided the only way to find out was to look at them. I twisted slowly in my chair staring intently at the floor. When I raised my head to look up I saw half of them staring at Rosalie, and half staring at me, pity seeping from their faces. _Yes they saw. And they pitied me._ Anger coursed through me. '_I don't need your PITY!' I screamed in my head, 'Take it somewhere else.' _

I glared down at my hands, unsure of what to say. _Maybe I should explain… or apolo-_

"We don't need your pity," Rosalie's angry voice snapped at her family. In a slightly less angry tone she asked, "What in the world was that?"

_Hmm. How do I even begin to explain this? How about "Well you see… I have this freaky talent sort of thing where I steal your memories and share them with every one in hearing distance." For some reason I didn't think that would work. _

I heard a light chuckle and looked into the bronze mans eyes. '_Stop laughing at me Mr. Bronze dude,' _I commanded in my mind.

He chuckled after my thought, almost as if he read my mind then spoke, "Hi my name is Edward Cullen. This is Bella Swan, my girlfriend." He said looking at the brunette standing beside him.

"Hello," she said quietly. _Yes exactly like Sarah. _

"I'm Alaya Parsons, nice to meet you." _Nice as long as you don't take a chuck out of me._ The bron- Edward laughed again. _This is getting creepy. _

I looked to his right and saw the little pixie girl bouncing in excitement again. She danced over and engulfed me in an icy hug. "Hi Aya! I'm Alice Cullen! I'm Edwards and Emmetts sister." I stood shocked for a second then hugged her back. _Definitely a pixie, _my mind concluded. She stepped back and grabbed the hand of the tall blonde man. "This is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend," she introduced.

I waved silently at him and smiled. I turned to greet the next person, and felt myself being lifted by two strong arms.. _What the heck?_ "Hi I'm Emmett!" a deep voice shouted in my ear.

"Put her down this minute Em," I heard Rosalie scold. _Remember to thank her later._

I felt him loosen his grip, and smiled happily when my feet reached the flat surface of the floor. He whined, "Aw Rose, don't be a party pooper."

I heard a fast _wizz _then a sharp _Smack. _

I laughed at Emmett's bashful face, "Nice to meet you Emmett."

Rosalie began to introduce herself, "I'm Ros-"

I cut her off. "Rosalie, yes I know. It's nice to meet you."

_One person to go. _

"Liam Swan," my Adonis said shortly looking off into space. _Wait my? Aya slow down there._ _What's his problem anyways? If he wants to act like an ass, I'll show him one. _I shivered at his voice and glared into his eyes. Maliciously as I could I replied, "_Nice to meet you too."_

I turned towards Edward and asked, "Do you mind if we go somewhere else and talk? Somewhere more privet where I can explain what just happened? Maybe my house?"

Alice bounced over. "We can go to our house! I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will want to hear this." _Who are they? _Before I could ask Alice stated, "Carlisle and Esme are our adopted parents." Oh _Duh. I guess that's okay. It's not like they are going to eat me. Right?_

"Oh ok, that sounds alright." She bounded to the door calling over her shoulder. "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper your with me."

I heard someone groan and observed Liam staring at me in disgust. _Asshole, dick, jerk, ugly mother fu- wait… He is far from ugly. He's perfect, beautiful, sunning, _I dreamily thought._ And doesn't like you at all Aya, _I reminded myself. _Do not fall for him._

Edwards voice cut across my thinking. "Aya I guess you are stuck with us then," Edward joked.

I glanced back at Liam. _Yes Edward, I am stuck._

-----------------------------

**Ok that's it. Eek… **

**Please, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Good or bad.**

**Should I keep going or stop now? **

**If you have any questions or you're confused please ask me. This is my first story so I know my writing isn't that good.**

Thank you for reading. I am giving out blackberries to anyone that reviews :P

**Love, **_**Aya**_


End file.
